phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Serpentfolk
CR 4, XP 1,200 NE Medium monstrous humanoid Init +9; Senses darkvision 60 ft., scent; Perception +10 DEFENSE ---- AC 18, touch 15, flat-footed 13 (+5 Dex, +3 natural) hp 42 (5d10+15) Fort +6, Ref +9, Will +6 Immune mind-affecting effects, paralysis, poison; SR 15 OFFENSE ---- Speed 30 ft. Melee mwk dagger +11 (1d4–1/19–20), bite +5 (1d6–1 plus poison) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 4th; concentration +7) :At will—''disguise self'' (humanoid form only, DC 14), ventriloquism : 1/day—''blur, mirror image, suggestion'' (DC 16) ---- STATISTICS ---- Str 8, Dex 21, Con 17, Int 18, Wis 15, Cha 16 Base Atk +5; CMB +4; CMD 19 Feats Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Weapon Finesse Skills Acrobatics +10, Disguise +8, Escape Artist +18, Knowledge (arcana) +9, Perception +10, Sense Motive +7, Spellcraft +9, Use Magic Device +12; Racial Modifiers +4 Use Magic Device, +8 Escape Artist Languages Aklo, Common, Draconic, Undercommon; telepathy 100 ft. ---- ECOLOGY ---- Environment any land (usually jungles or underground) Organization solitary, pair, or cult (3–12) Treasure NPC gear (masterwork dagger, other treasure) ---- ABILITIES ---- Poison (Ex) Bite—injury; save Fort DC 15; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d2 Str; cure 2 saves. The save DC is Constitution-based. To the serpentfolk, the pursuit of knowledge and magic is the highest goal. Their legends speak of how humanity rose to power only through the theft of serpent magic, a legend that may form the basis of the hatred toward humanity most serpentfolk harbor. They view themselves as the undisputed masters of magic, be it arcane or divine. Yet despite this, the majority of serpentfolk today are degenerates who have devolved to the point of primeval savagery and have lost much of their magical legacy—more civilized serpentfolk generally regard these degenerates with shame and disdain. History Appearance Serpentfolk are 6 feet tall and weigh 120 pounds. Degenerates are only 5 feet tall but weigh 200 pounds. All serpentfolk are quite long-lived, and generally live to the age of 500. Culture Advanced Serpentfolk When a serpentfolk gains class levels, several of its abilities increase as well, as detailed below. *Spell Resistance equals total Hit Dice + 10. *Poison bite save DC equals 10 + Con modifier + 1/2 total Hit Dice. *When it is 4th level in any class combination, it gains two spell-like abilities usable once per day each: dominate person and major image. When it reaches 9th level in any combination, it gains two more usable once per day each: mass suggestion and teleport. *A serpentfolk's racial ability score modifiers are as follows: Str –2, Dex +10, Con +6, Int +8, Wis +4, Cha +6. Degenerate Serpentfolk Degenerate serpentfolk possess the same statistics as normal serpentfolk, save for the following adjustments. * They have no spell-like abilities. ** * They lose the +4 racial bonus on Use Magic Device checks, but gain a +4 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Their natural armor bonus increases from +3 to +7. * They have the following ability score modifiers: Str +10, Dex +2, Con +8, Int –6 (minimum 3), Wis +2, Cha –4. * A typical degenerate serpentfolk's ability scores are Str 20, Dex 13, Con 19, Int 4, Wis 13, Cha 6. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary 2. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors Wolfgang Baur, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Graeme Davis, Crystal Frasier, Joshua J. Frost, Tim Hitchcock, Brandon Hodge, James Jacobs, Steve Kenson, Hal MacLean, Martin Mason, Rob McCreary, Erik Mona, Jason Nelson, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, F. Wesley Schneider, Owen K.C. Stephens, James L. Sutter, Russ Taylor, and Greg A. Vaughan, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. Category:Races Category:Monstrous humanoids